Phony Fiance
by RandomGeek18
Summary: It's become tradition for them. Anytime they go to a new restaurant, Loki pretends to propose to Darcy so they can get free desert. Until he doesn't. AU. TOTAL FLUFF. LOKI/DARCY. TRICKS AND TASERS.


It's become tradition for them. Anytime they go to a new restaurant, Loki pretends to propose to Darcy so they can get free desert or something. It started when Darcy kept complaining about not being able to get the fancy deserts whenever they went out because everything was so pricey so Loki concocted what they call the Phony Fiancé. That's how they find themselves at Mjolnir, the newest and rather exquisite restaurant on the block, being led to a private table in the back.

"Hey, this is nice." Darcy whispers and winks at Loki. She's clad in a strapless, emerald green, silk gown that hugs her in all the right places. Her heels click against the tile, the candlelight making her silver necklace sparkle. The whole ensemble was a surprise gift from Loki. She'd come home from work to find it laid out on her bed with a note that read _Put this on. I'll pick you up at 7. -Loki_. She wasn't sure why he'd gone to all the trouble but wasn't complaining one bit. She'd taken extra care with her makeup and hair, deciding to leave it down in soft curls, knowing Loki prefers it that way.

"Anything for you, my dear." he pecks her on the cheek as he pulls out her chair and she sits. As they progress through dinner, Darcy knows what coming. His fake proposals are the best part of the evening for her. He always comes up with the craziest or funniest ideas. One time she even did the proposing. She grins at the memory. That's not going to be forgotten anytime soon. Her reminiscing fades as Loki clears his throat and stands. He glances at her, a blush creeping up his neck. She sits back, ready to enjoy the show. She notices a few employees peeking around the corner at them, trying and failing to look as innocent as possible.

"Darcy, my darling." he walks in front of her and helps her from her seat so they stand relatively eye-to-eye. He laces their fingers together. "From the moment you barged into my life wearing Captain America boxers and an oversized Iron-Man t-shirt ranting about stolen cookie dough, I knew I was a goner. When I came to visit Thor those marvelous three years ago, I had no idea how much my life was going to change. You brought me from a place of darkness, of self-loathing, and hatred into a glorious roller-coaster of joyous light and love. You will always be my home, my heart, and from this day forward I want to be yours." He gets down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Darcy's smile expands as she brushes away a fake tear. "Darcy Lewis, will you do me the utmost honor and marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a magnificent ring that actually makes Darcy gasp and cover her mouth with the hand not in his. This one's new. She nods her head vigorously.

"Yes. Oh, yes a thousand times!" She pulls him up after he slips the ring onto her finger and kisses him fervently.

"I love you." he whispers, giving her nose a soft peck.

"I know." she whispers back. They are interrupted by a few waiters coming over to congratulate them on their engagement and to deliver complementary desert for the happy couple.

As they make their way back to Darcy's apartment, their hands entwined, Loki can't wipe the grin from his face. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so happy, Darcy, you have no idea." he releases her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Me too. Seriously though, that desert was probably the best we've had in our eight-no this makes nine-proposals." Loki stops walking, turning to her in utter confusion that she does not notice. "That speech was great, by the way; so emotional and heartfelt. And jeez, where did you get this freaking ring?" She hold up her left hand to examine it before slipping it off to hand it back to him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He stares at her, completely at a loss for words. "Loki? Hey, you okay?"

"You're joking, right? You're not joking."He runs a hand through his hair.

She chuckles slightly, confused about what's going on. "Joking about what?"

"That whole thing, that whole _act,_ " he emphasizes with air quotes around the last word, "that wasn't an act. That was for real. That was me actually proposing to you."

Her eyes widen in realization, "Holy shit." she breathes. "Oh my god. Loki." she covers her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I...I..."

He starts laughing and pulls her into him, kissing the top of her head, "It's alright, darling. I should have known this might happen. I just thought with the dress and the restaurant that you'd realize it was for real this time."

"Wait...so are we still engaged?" she peeks her head out from his chest.

"That, I assume, is completely up to you. I, for one, would like to be, though."

She nods her head, "Yeah." she slips the ring back onto her finger. "Darcy Lewis Laufeyson. I like the sound of that."

He puts his hands on either side of her face, "As do I." he pulls her in for a gentle but powerful kiss. "As do I."

 **A/N: Yeah so total fluff story! Tumblr prompted...written for a special someone. You know who you are ;) Drop me a review. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
